


How To Treat A Runaway

by MissOrilive



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BAMF Griffon, But Not Between Geoff/Gavin, First Meetings, Gavin Free's Parents Are Bad People, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lonely Geoff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Runaway Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissOrilive/pseuds/MissOrilive
Summary: He must have been quiet for quite some time because when Gavin came to, the older man had rearranged them.Geoff has a fortunate meeting with runaway Gavin in a bar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fiction and please leave comments to let me know if you like it!  
> Shout out to the sweet @lackyducks for support!
> 
> I also did some editing on the dialogues.
> 
> For some spoiling warnings

Now, Geoff loved his life. He really did. His pickup belonged to him and him alone. After finishing his military training with the United States Army, he decided to just live on the road till he found something or someplace worth living. All his savings went into his pickup since it would technically become his new home.

It had been a year since he was on the road and while Geoff still enjoyed his personal freedom, he kinda stumbled upon an issue. Loneliness.  
Of course, he spoke to people on all his pit stops and occasionally hooked up with someone at a bar, but he did not have anyone he would actually call a friend. No one to relax with, no friend to stay over at when he yearned for an actual bed, no one to call at night when his thoughts got too depressing. Hell, not even someone to get drunk with.

Slowly his loneliness started to get to his mind, not yet to an extent where he got depressed, but it kept crossing his mind.

Today he felt the need for a bit of affection and therefore stopped at a little town, rented a motel room, and sat out to visit the local bar. It was an awfully run down place, but at least it served proper alcohol. With a tumbler of whiskey in his hand, Geoff glanced around trying to scout out the other patrons. Since it was a bar the main crowd was made up out of heavy-bellied, dirty men. Some of them clear alcoholics, but most of them just regulars going out for a nightly drink after a hard day at work.  
Geoff did not feel comfortable to get to know any of them.

Despite the typical male attendees, the bartender this night was actually a woman. A pretty tough looking woman, though. She was clad in tattoos and piercings, her hair cut in an almost punk-like style. If Geoff had not felt so down tonight, he would probably have hit on her by now. Her smile when he ordered his whiskey obviously showed that she would be in the right mood, too. But to be true she did not look like the kinda affection and attention Geoff was looking for. She did get the crowd to behave, though. One look from her at those who tried to cause a hassle and they stopped. It was probably the reason why a few other women felt safe enough to visited the bar as well.

Geoff was apparently the most attractive, male prey tonight and had been flirted with the whole evening. Even if most of it was looks that basically undressed him. He had a smile for every lady and at one point the pretty bartender shoved another drink towards him, only shaking her head when Geoff wanted to pay for it.

All in all the dark haired man still did not feel like he would get any tonight. He was bored, and tired, and kinda disappointed that he might have rented a room for nothing, but at least he would have a good night rest.  
He was about to call it a night when someone of interest finally entered the bar.

It was a twink. No other word described him better, and he did not fit into this setting at all, sticking out like a sore thumb. Messy, brown hair sat atop of his head and an awfully big nose brought all attention to his face, but he actually made it look attractive. The young man was looking around curiously, but Geoff could see that his hands were clinging tightly to the straps of his backpack.

The crowd did not stop talking, but everyone’s eyes followed the nervous man’s way to the bar. He smiled cheekily at the hot bartender and Geoff almost laughed out loud, when he heard him talk.

“Hi there, love. I- erm, could I have a beer, pretty please?” Apparently, he was British, which made his sudden appearance that much more hilarious. The bartender smiled in return, though, and crossed her arms. “Do you have an identification?” she asked sternly, but polite. The Brit opened his mouth and blinked at her for a moment. Then he blushed and scrambled to get into his trousers pockets, all while mumbling nonsense. With a shaky hand, but a big smile he finally put the ID down right in front of her. With a frown, she studied the pass but apparently approved of it, deeming it authentic. After returning the ID, “Thank you, love.”, she turned around and got him the ordered beverage.

With an uncertain glance towards Geoff who was the only one seated at the bar, the Brit hopped onto one of the free barstools. He almost tripped himself and Geoff chuckled in his glass. With a renewed blush the twink frowned over at him but nodded in thanks, when the bartender sat down the bottle gently in front of him.

For a while, the Brit nursed his beer quietly, seemingly in thoughts, since he did not notice a group of men at a table near him starting to boast and kid around. Seemingly, the arrival of the twink had fuelled their drunken minds with energy. Geoff crunched up his eyebrows and threw a short glance over to the bartender, who was silently cleaning a glass but mustered the men like a hawk.

The Brit still was oblivious to the uproar he unintentionally started and Geoff shifted in his seat when the drunken men actually started pointing at the youngster. Apparently, they tried to embolden each other to get up and talk to him. Their intention was unknown, but with a good look at their glazed over eyes, Geoff had a pretty good guess.

Finally, one of them, conveniently the biggest one, stood up and steadied himself for a moment. The bartender stopped cleaning her glass and stared him down. Geoff noticed how her hands seemed to wander under the counter. He sighed. Before the lecherous man could even take a step closer to the Brit, Geoff swallowed down the remains of his whiskey and got off his seat. With two steps he was next to the twink, scooted the stool closest to him even closer and sat down on it. He turned towards the Brit, his legs wide open, both knees bumping into the lad. 

The twink jerked in surprise and stared at him with big, and Geoff noticed, beautifully green doe eyes, while Geoff kept his vicinity in eyesight. He knew that the bartender would probably side with the youngster in the case of a fight, and therefore concentrated on the drunken man, who had come to an abrupt stop after only taking one step.

“Eh,” stuttered the boy and fidgeted uncertainly. Geoff threw him a short, reassuring grin, before throwing the men over at the table an almost daring look. This situation could turn easily into two directions, but for now, Geoff had openly staked his claim on the twink. For an intense moment, it became awfully quiet in the bar, which finally caused the youngster to access his surroundings. When he noticed the drunken man behind him, his eyes widen in fear and to Geoff’s inwardly surprise and satisfaction he scooted closer to him, seemingly unconsciously. The older man leaned further towards him and laid his right hand next to where the Brit’s hands were strangling the bottle of beer.

The drunken man seemed dumbstruck for a moment, but finally drooped with a dissatisfied sigh and plopped back down in his chair with a huge ass pout on his lips. The clear dismissal by the boy and then the open standoff with Geoff and the bartender had seemingly destroyed all his momentary braveness. Geoff appreciated that apparently, mankind had not gone all bad, yet, and finally turned his full attention to the Brit. The typical variety of sounds started up again.

\-----//-----

When Gavin had stepped into the bar, he had only done so, because the oncoming darkness outside started to scare him. Since he had run away from home, the few savings he had been able to take with him had dwindled dangerously, till he ended up where he was now, with no money to rent a place to sleep. He had literally become a homeless man on the street.

The Brit never liked bars like this and had his life gone a different way, he would probably have never stepped a foot into one. Well, maybe on a dare. But for now, it was his only way of having a roof over his head for most of the night. If he drank slowly enough he might be able to drag out one beer long enough that the owner would not throw him out.

Thankfully the bartender was a kind woman, and while it was embarrassing to be asked to show a proof that he was of age, he at least had been able to follow his plan.

But then the thing with the drunken man happened and all the relief he had felt after the short interaction with the lady behind the bar had been drained immediately. Once again he was struck by the fear that he essentially was defenceless. If someone were to mess with him he would not even be able to defend himself. Gavin cursed his lanky limbs.

A gentle touch on the fingers that were clenched around his bottle demanded his attention. With an insecure smile, Gavin turned his head towards the man, who had saved him from what could have become a horrible experience.

Already with the first look he had taken at the man, Gavin had immediately been attracted to him. He seemed to be older than the Brit and had darker messy hair. Not the kind of messy hair Gavin himself had, where the strands just would not stay where they were supposed to, but actually messy hair because the man wasn’t bothered enough to fix it. Along with his dark, tired looking eyes, he seemed awfully endearing to the Brit. Gavin especially loved the moustache-like beard, that shook with every twitch of the man’s face.

“Hey, buddy.” The man’s voice was gruff like he was either smoking constantly, as tired as he looked, or enjoyed his drinks a bit too often.

“Hi, man,” Gavin answered quietly and evaded the man’s curious look. He was so very thankful that the man had saved him, and he wished he could talk to him since he seemed to be an awesome dude, but Gavin still feared that he was only another person to screw him over.

“How did you end up here?” the man questioned and threw a quick shrug at the tough looking bartender. “No offense,” he added directed at her. The lady just shook her head and returned to her cleaning.

Gavin felt strongly compelled to answer the stranger, if only so that he could hear the gruff voice for a bit longer since it gave him warm shivers, and he felt like he could relax by just listening to him.

“You know, just going out for some bevvies,” he mumbled and started to pick at the label on the bottle.

“What the fuck are ‘bevvies`?” he got grumbled at in return and pulled his shoulders up to his ears in embarrassment at the older man’s indignant voice.

For a moment they remained quiet, then the man sighed, “Oh lad, you don’t really seem to enjoy your ‘bevvies’ very much. You got no one to actually join you?”

Gavin flinched. Well, the man had brought up the one topic that was painful to talk about. Because in all honesty, Gavin had fucking no one. His fingers aggressively ripped off a piece of the bottle label. The man, who was, by the way, still sitting awfully close to him, not that Gavin minded, held up his hands in a placating gesture.

“Oh, hey, hey, buddy, didn't mean to pry.” He sheepishly scratched his head and Gavin noticed that he had tattoos all over the back of his hand and knuckles. The Brit felt bad since the man really seemed contrite on having brought up a sore topic. He threw an earnest smile at him and decided to indulge him a bit. The man had, after all, helped him and Gavin honestly had nothing else to do.

“Well, I must look really shitty being all alone here, I guess.” he offered and the older man looked at him with open attentiveness. It somehow warmed Gavin’s insides.

“Wanna talk about it, lad?” Geoff asked, “I have time to listen. Lay it on me.” His wide grin made Gavin chuckle.

“Nah, it’s just me being a numpty bitch, I guess.” he pondered and caught how the older man frowned.

“What you got the cops on you or something? Because you don’t look like a delinquent at all. Like an idiot maybe, but not like a bad guy.” Gavin blushed because of that almost compliment and playfully slapped the man’s hand that was still resting on the counter, only for his hand to be captured in the slightly bigger one of his counterpart. His blush turned sheepish and his hand felt warm.

“Well, I was threatened with the fuzz, but that was probably only meant to scare me,” he considered it, “Probably.” The older man was by now gently rubbing his thumb over the soft skin between Gavin’s thumb and index finger, and it soothed the boy greatly. He almost unwillingly relaxed and felt like he could finally talk to someone about what happened. The older man thankfully did let him speak.

“I-, to be honest, I kinda run away from home?” It sounded more like a question, “Which I know is stupid, like I’m of age and all and can do whatever I want., but I kinda was still living with my folks.” Once again Gavin blushed in embarrassment, but the gentle rubbing on his skin eased him back into talking, “I had an argument with my parents. Well, I first thought it was a simple argument, but then somehow it turned really serious and they got really pissed off and it was bloody scary and I kinda just run away.” Tears started to pool in his eyes as he remembered how it all happened. He had actually feared for his life back then and as soon as he could, he snuck away right under his parent's nose. It was the reason why he had almost nothing with him.

“What were you fighting about?” asked the stranger and Gavin had to swallow when he saw the concerned expression. Misery and fear made him unable to speak for a moment. The older man frowned and brought his other hand up and gently wiped away a few stray tears that were running down his cheeks. For a moment Gavin leaned into the touch, before realising what he was actually doing. He tensed and shoved back only to almost fall off his chair.

“Woah, careful there, lad.” said the tattooed man and pulled him back against his chest to prevent him from really toppling over. They ended up in an awkward hug, but it kinda caused Gavin to cry even more. He did not see the surprised and worried look the older man gave him, but he did feel the strong arms that enveloped him and pressed him closer against a warm chest.

“Ah, shit, lad,” he felt the gruff voice rumble against his face, “Wanna tell me what can be so bad that your parents got mad at such a cute guy like you?” The man spoke gently and started swaying Gavin in his arms like a child or like they were lovers dancing to a slow song. And there was the problem, right? The fact that Gavin could actually image becoming the older man’s lover. He felt all tingly and needy at the thought of kissing those thin but at the same time sinful lips. What would it feel like to have that beard scratching against his own? What would it be like to sleep in the older man’s arms? What would it be like to sleep _with_ the man? Gavin cried. Exactly those kinda thoughts were the reason why he had to run away from home.

He was gay. Beautiful women were still something he liked to look at, but they hadn’t really excited him sexually since, well since ever to be honest. Gavin himself did not have a real problem with accepting that he liked men. He was a bit ashamed that he found older man hotter than dudes of his own age, but he told himself that that was just some kind of kinky preference. When the dreadful fight had at first started as a discussion it actually was Gavin’s attempt at coming out to his parents. He never really thought that they would have a problem with it, but had still tried to test the waters beforehand. But then his dad had started to speak derogatory about homosexuals and his indignation and hurt at that had caused Gavin to blur out his apparently awful secret.  
Never before had he seen such a look on his parents’ faces, never before had he been legitimately scared of them. Now he knew that there was no going back. At the beginning, the first few days after his departure, he still had hope that maybe they were just shocked, but the more he replayed that fight in his head, the more did he understand that his parents would never accept him. They bloody told him that they “at least had another, healthy son”. They thought Gavin was sick to the mind for liking man and while it destroyed his world, Gavin would never be the kind of person to lie about his own sexuality. Repress it maybe, but never lie.

He must have been quiet for quite some time because when Gavin came to, the older man had rearranged them. He had pushed their bar stools closer together and had tucked Gavin under his arm. Now they sat side by side under the watchful gaze of the bartender, who had sat down a glass of water in front of the Brit. Gavin blushed, rubbed his wet eyes and tried to smile at both strangers reassuringly, but when the man that held him only looked back with pity in his eyes, he suddenly felt as overwhelmed as he had been when his parents started spouting their homophobic talk.

“I’m gay.” Gavin spat out. The other man raised his eyebrows and scooted a bit back to get a better look at him, but Gavin did not care. His chest tensed up in pain, anger, and misery and he kept on talking.  
“I’m gay. My parents hate me. I have nowhere to go. I’m trash. And yes, I love men. I’m bloody aroused when I look at them. I want a freaking wiener up my ars-,” A flat hand pressed against his open mouth and unintentionally Gavin licked his lips and tasted the kinda salty palm of the man that was still holding him. His green eyes suddenly widened in fear. For a short moment he had been utterly furious but now he realised that he had vulgarly sprouted some pretty heavy stuff. With apprehension, he looked into the dark eyes across from him.

“I have to stop you right there, boy.” the older man mumbled, but for some reason Gavin could not fathom, he did not look angry. A slight blush had started to heat up the man’s pale cheeks and his moustache twitched underneath his nose. He was seemingly embarrassed. By Gavin? The Brit felt his tummy clench and his head started to hurt with fear of once again being rejected and hated.

But the older man surprised him. “I don't think that this is the right place for such a talk. Even if it makes me really mad, too, buddy.” His mouth pressed together in a grim line, but when he felt Gavin jump in his arms, he relaxed his facial expression and looked him in the eyes. Gavin blushed when the hand released his mouth and instead turned back to gently rubbing his cheeks while being joined by the other one.

“I can only imagine, what kinda crap is running through your head right now, lad. Been there, done that. But let me tell ya before you freak out, your parents are trash and deserve a good kick in the ass, but you should know that not everyone thinks like them. I don’t, that much I can tell you.” He teasingly used his grip on Gavin’s face to shake his head slightly and laughed when Gavin squawked and unintentionally started to pout. “I’m honoured that you felt brave enough to tell and it shall never come to bite you in the ass. Well, if you _are_ into biting, that's a whole different matter,” he winked and Gavin blushed. He slowly started to relax again, since he started to understand that the man in front of him might not be out to harm him. Might even be someone who would enjoy Gavin’s attention.

“It’s probably not a smart idea, no really, but honestly I’m a piece of shit and never really had the best ideas. So why don’t you join me tonight in my room and then I take you with me tomorrow.” His offer was generous, but for a moment its abruptness freaked Gavin out again. The man might accept him, but maybe he just wanted someone to fuck. Once again the older man noticed his panic.  
“No, you idiot, not to have sex with you! I just meant that we share a bed, or I sleep on that freakin’ disgusting couch. You told me you had nowhere to stay, no money.” he explained. Gavin nodded his head to show that he understood and the older man seemingly got lost in his green eyes for a moment. “Well, I already told you I’m awful at being the smart guy, so if you actually want to be buggered then I will gladly do so, buddy,” he whispered and Gavin flushed. He felt his groin stir with interest after all this stress, but a loud cough ripped both men out of their eye fucking. They blinked sheepishly at the bartender and the older man paled slightly at her warning glare.  
“Buuut, that might be something for another day!” he backtracked and Gavin giggled, which to his delight caused the older man to grin back at him, even if he still tried to evade the firm lady’s gaze.

“So how about it, laddie?” the man asked once again, “You wanna come with me and leave all those stupid motherfuckers behind?” Maybe the man was right and maybe they were making a hasty decision, but then again who had the right to judge them? Two strangers had found each other by chance and if they were each other’s chance at a better life they would gladly take it. Gavin nodded and felt his heartbeat start to pick up when he saw the older man’s excited and hopeful expression.

When they left the bar a few minutes later, Gavin tucked away under the older man’s arm once again, the Brit gently tugged at his shirt. The man looked at him questioningly and Gavin smiled at him,

“By the way, what’s your name?”

**Author's Note:**

> \- Some drunken men want to hit on Gavin  
> \- Gavin's Parents hate him for being gay, he gets compared to his brother (Gavin as sick, Brother as healthy)  
> \- Geoff is pretty lonely
> 
> Catch me at paladin-minna.tumblr.com! I love you guys!


End file.
